One Last Hurrah
by BlackBirdPie
Summary: Bella's getting married in a few days, so she goes on one last trip with Jacob. One last hurrah. Read and review! T for now, might change to M later.
1. Part One

**This is an AU, but not completely OOC. It's not really a Team Edward or Jacob piece. I see it as more of a possible "deleted scene" sometime between the end of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. It's written already, so review and tell me what you think. It's going to be about 5 chapters. Oh, and FYI for some, this does not end in JBlack's favor…**

**And, of course, all is Stephie's. **

**One Last Hurrah**

"You're being really stupid." She told him bluntly, leaning over, as if she didn't trust him. Hah.

"Well, you have already proved your inadequacy, so now it's my turn."

"Fine, but _metal_? Seriously? Because you can't really jam out to metal, and because of your little love-affair with 'Poker Face', my headache quota has already been met for the next ten years."

"It was not a _love-affair_, it was like how everyone reacted to the Macarena, I was making fun of it by studying it."

Bella coughed.

"What was that? Did you just say something about dove's with hair?" He cupped his hand around his ear. "Because last time I checked listening to Linkin Park twelve times in a row wasn't good for anyone." He picked up the CD and put it in the basket, along with the four Dr. Pepper's and three large bags of chips.

"And how did you decide on this one? I've never even heard of them."

"The cover gave me a good feeling." He wiggled his fingers in her face.

Bella snorted as they made their way to the cash register.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked her.

Bella tipped her head indecisively before grabbing the Mr. Goodbar on the shelf.

"Ah, yes, the porno candy of the gods."

"It's _so _not a porno candy."

"Mr. Goodbar…? Enough said."

They were somewhere in Utah, continuing their journey to Florida, they were taking their time on getting there, not taking _all_ of the major highways, not driving for the entire day. Because neither of them wanted to think about what the end of this trip meant.

"What about the four corners?" Bella asked, studying the map they had bought all the way back in the Forks gas station, after they got in the car.

"Pointy?" Jacob asked through his mouth full of Fritos, eliciting an arm smack that he couldn't _really _feel.

"About going there, you big jerk. I've always wanted to be in four places at once…" She bit on the bottom of her lip, mulling it over.

Yeah, she really didn't need to point out to Jacob her inability for making decisions about what she wanted, or _where_ she wanted to be for that matter.

"Sounds good." He settled on saying, popping the new CD into the player.

It opened with beginning music, fast and kind of loud, the type that you could feel, when it faded out the opening lines came out surprisingly quiet. "_He rode up state on the gr-e-yhound lin, told her he had precious little time…"_

Jacob nodded approvingly. "I have done well."

"Yes," Bella agreed somberly. "You are very wise."

"I am. Very wise."


	2. Part Two

They made it to the four corners, it turned out it was _way_ out of the way, but they didn't really care.

It was a pretty bare spot, there was the corner's monument, and stands surrounding the place. Natives were selling jewelry and dream catchers.

Bella ended getting a woven little bracelet at one of the stands.

"A keepsake…for the trip." She said, trying to smile, as Jacob did back at her.

They had also picked up one of those crappy little throw away cameras, and made their way over to the landmark.

They watched everyone else taking pictures for a little while. Everyone always went on their back, doing this little aerobic looking bridge thing. Or they went on their stomachs, smiling through their hair, up to the camera.

Both looked as if they called for a little more coordination then Bella had, so she settle on sitting down, having a little bit of her on each corner.

"Bella, smile." Jacob said, grinning from behind the camera.

She squinted into the sun and grinned. _You're beautiful, _he thought.

When it was Jacob's turn he just laid spread eagle on the ground. And something about it, something about the way he looked, happy…young, it broke Bella's heart.

They pulled into the Wal-Mart that night, it was their new home.

"You can get everything you need for life at Wal-Mart." Jacob had told her, at the beginning of the trip.

"That's sad." Then Bella thought of it. "What about a place to stay." She pointed out, thinking her logic infallible.

"Yup." He popped the 'p'. "You can stay in their parking lots, at night. They let you, hoping you'll buy something I'd bet."

They decided that not having to pay for hotels would do wonders for their already minuscule budget. Not that Edward hadn't offered to pitch in, but Bella wouldn't let him, not for this.

They went inside, getting some food that was cheap, came in a large quantity, and didn't need to be heated up or kept frozen.

Jacob had eaten a lot of Spam on that trip.

Total they spent $10.46, they had a small budget for food, as the Rabbit only got 19 miles to the gallon.

Back in the Rabbit they roll the blanket out in the back seat, they were only $5.97 for both of them in the Wal-Mart back in Oregon. Jacob had taken out the seats in back when they decided to forgo the hotels.

They always parked in the back corner of the store, right next to the lights, but not totally under it.

Bella tapes the towels back up to the window, it's not comfortable, but it's comfortable.

It was Jacob's favorite part of the trip, sitting with Bella in the car, it almost felt like before. Before Edward came back, and screwed everything up. Well, it felt like would have come _after_, if the whole bloodsucker thing didn't happen before.

Bella reaches over to take Jacob's massive hand in her own. He kisses each one of her knuckles, and feels her shiver. She can feel the lines being blurred again, and knowing it won't last feels an ache in her heart, because of the greater one she knows she's caused in Jake.

The ache swells to a breaking point, knowing how weak she is, how she's not strong enough to let him go, to stop him from trying to make this work when it won't, when it shouldn't for his sake.

They go to sleep, still holding the others hand.

Because they both know that moments like this are numbered.


	3. Part Three

They don't stop in Oklahoma, except for gas and to eat, $8.87 at a Wal-Mart in Tulsa, they got two packs of hotdogs and some spicy mustard.

Bella crinkles her nose, but eats two anyway, and Jacob polishes off a neat twelve.

Bella decided to go all motherly, and got some milk.

"Calcium," She said thrusting the carton and him. "For the growing bones of a growing boy." She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

They both sighed, feeling a little relieved, when they hit the Oklahoma-Arkansas border.

"Oklahoma freaked me out a little." Jacob admitted, easing up on the gas pedal.

"Right?" Bella agreed. "Okay, so it's my turn." She said.

"No, I think it's mine Miss. Gecko." He smirked.

"Oh…right…well is it a person?"

"Yes."

"Male?"

"Yes."

"Was he famous?"

"Yes."

"Does he remind you of anyone?"

Jacob snorted, and glanced sideways at Bella. "…Yes?"

Bella gave him a hard look, becoming suspicious. "Does he remind you of _me_?"

"Uh-huh." Jacob said, looking pleased with himself.

For the next sixteen questions Bella tried to figure out which famous male she most closely resembled.

"Well then I don't know!" She cried finally. "He doesn't have brown hair, you don't _know_ his eye color, and he doesn't live in Forks…"

"It's…Bozo." Jacob had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"As in_Bozo the Clown_?" She asked incredulously. "Are you saying that I remind you of a _clown_?"

"Well he fell down sometimes…"

"As part of an act. Was Bozo the Clown the closest you could think of? I mean, should I be insulted?" Bella laughed, unable to help herself.

"No." Jacob said snorting, then trying to make his voice more somber. "No. Bozo the Clown is the highest honor I can bestow on anybody."

"Well thanks then, Mr. Beiber."

"Whoa. You did _not_ just call me _Justin Beiber_."

"What can I say?" Bella said, adopting a mocking tone. "Justin Beiber is the highest honor I can bestow on anybody. And you two had to whole initial thing in common, JB." She raised her eyebrows.

"Any day of the week I would rather be Bozo the Clown instead of a tiny little boy with flippy hair who doesn't even _write_ his own songs. At least Bozo had originality points."

Bella was about to respond when her phone started vibrating, and Jacob knew at once who it was, he knew who it was by the way she got that _look _on her face, by the way she turned towards the window, by her quiet "Hello."

Jacob tries singing along in his head to track nine, currently playing on the CD_…a little part of me, that's died and all gone numb…_Well that wasn't really helping.

"Yeah, no we aren't there yet. Yeah, haha…sounds like her. Uh huh. Nope. Yeah…alright."

Jacob, because of his stupid ears could hear Edward on the other line, and he didn't sound mad, or angry with Bella, he just sounded concerned, and like he was trying to cover it up.

"Love you too." Bella whispered. "Yeah, soon."

She put her cell phone back in her pocket, like it would take the new atmosphere in the car along with it.

Jacob gripped the wheel harder, and pushed further down on the gas.

They were quiet through the next few songs, until Jacob finally broke the silence.

"So…I was thinking, since you picked out the last side stop, it was my turn?"

"Where were you thinking?" Bella said, with more intensity that was typically used in this type of conversation.

"Well, I have always wanted to go to Graceland. You know, Elvis." Jacob's face donned the expression of the King, and he pulled his lip up.

Bella smiled. "That sounds great!"

As it turns out Graceland was pretty far out of the way, and they added another day to their trip.

Neither said anything as this became clear, they only kept driving, kept moving forward.

Bella, planning ahead, thought it would be easier if they parked a few blocks away, to avoid both the crowds and any parking fee.

Even without staying in hotels their money supply was quickly dwindling.

It took longer then they thought to walk up to Graceland.

"Quiet today." Jacob mentioned. Bella only nodded. They both hated the new tension since Edward had called, and neither knew how to get rid of it.

It was really quiet, when they finally arrived. The gates out front were locked, and nobody was there. To really deliver the message, there was a giant CLOSED sign.

"Well, that's just fucking stupid." Jacob said, Bella almost checked him on his language but then stopped herself.

"We can still take pictures though." She said, an uncharacteristically wicked grin spread across her face.

"How?" Jacob realized he sounded whiny, but it was one of those times he just didn't care.

"Jacob Black, are you, or are you not a werewolf with super excellent climbing abilities?" She pointed to the fence.

His face mirrored hers. "Hop on." He said, offering her his back.

Bella climbed on, blushing only a little, and wrapped her legs around his torso, she felt a lot higher up from the ground then she ever did on…on someone else's back.

Jacob tried to ignore the fact that he had Bella on top of him, her stomach pressing into his back, her arms around him…but no, he had to concentrate on climbing the fence.

The rails on it were all vertical except for the horizontal lines towards the top. There were the music notes and dancing men; in other words there were plenty of places to secure hands and feet when trying to climb over. Security, however, must have recognized this, because chain-link fencing now covered all of that; no _normal_ person, needless to say, could have done it.

They walked up to the house, crouched down and laughing, shushing each other the whole way.

"I feel like Kim Possible." Bella admitted, laughing.

"Of every badass she-spy in the world, you decided to go with the children's cartoon _Kim Possible_?" He whispered back.

They squished their heads together, trying to make the best Elvis face that each was capable of. They snapped some pictures of the house, and were going to take one of Jacob playing the air-guitar when someone yelled, "You're not supposed to be here!" They looked over and saw a security guard jogging towards them.

"RUN!" Jacob called out, laughing, and Bella joined him.

Jake grabbed on to her hand, party to pull her along, partly to make sure she didn't trip, and some other reason completely different.

This time he was motivated and was able to overtake the gate in three strides. They hit the ground on the other side running.

They sprinted all the way to the car, although it was probably unnecessary seeing as the guard had stopped chasing as soon as they reached the gate.

By the time they had reached the care they were both out of breath, more from the laughing then the running.

"Oh god." Bella said, her voice choking with suppressed hysterics.

"I didn't think we were going to make it." Jacob said, his one tone echoing hers.

"Did you see his face?" Bella did an impression, puffing out her cheeks, and andangry expression, causing them to lose it all over again. "I'm glad we came here." She said, completely meaning it.

"Jacob is wise." He pointed at himself, and Bella agreed.

They both ended up hunched over the car, laughing, their sides shaking, feeling like they were being ripped apart.

Somehow they ended up standing right next to each other, Jacob leaning over her slightly. Between laughs, Jacob caught her face in his hand.

The giggle in Bella's throat bubbled then stopped right there. His thumb stroked the laugh line on the left side of her mouth, and her slightly bigger upper lip.

"Jake what are you-" But the question was never finished because then Jacob kissed her.

Bella felt her hands go limp to her sides, his breath was warm and tickled her lip, she opened her mouth slightly when Jacob pulled back.

"Sorry." He said, looking down and blushing.

Bella couldn't feel her legs, and couldn't really speak.

Each got in the car, buckled their belts, and didn't say anything until they got to Florida.

**A/N: So this is going to be a five part piece, well, basically four, because five is pretty short. And please, pretty please, press that review button. It's just so fun.**


	4. Part Four

**Just a little lemon warning. But not much, really. :)**

Because of their serious detours they only had the day to spend seeing Bella's mom. Phil was busy at training, and couldn't take the day off, her mom explained.

Jacob said he would leave them to bond, and go spend the day on the beach.

It was the first time he had said anything to Bella since…well since Memphis.

"So that's _the_ Jacob Black." Renee said, smiling. "Charlie's told me about him, he made it sound like you two had a bit of a love connection."

"No." Bella said smiling tightly, feeling the clog in her throat. "No, he's just my friend…my best friend actually."

"Ah, so this road trip was a bit of a last hurrah? Before you settle into the married life. What, that's not long from now is it?"

Bella wasn't really sure how they whole trip came about. She was at Jacob's house, they were hanging out, pretending nothing was wrong, and she was talking about Renee…and Jacob said that they should go and see her, that they should drive the Rabbit. And Bella remembered getting that rush, they same one she got when they decided to build the bikes.

Two days later and they were in the Rabbit on their way, a little under two hundred dollars in their pocket, and grinning from ear to ear.

Bella remembers that conversation with Edward, she had been adamant about going, and pulled the guilt card. She admitted she thought about _not _telling him, since he was so prone to overreactions. That didn't do anything. She reminded him what Jacob had done for her, how he was _always _there for her. She almost regretted saying it, when his face broke just a tiny bit. Almost.

And Charlie was enthusiastic, to say the least, providing the lions share of their budget.

"Two days after we get back." Bella said, trying to smile again.

"I'm so sorry I can't be there Bella. It's just with Phil doing all of his training, and my crazy schedule down at the studio…" She shook her head.

Bella knew that maybe she should be a little upset with Renee, but it was hard to be, seeing her so happy.

They had dinner at a small crab shack/surf'n'turf place on the beach, and Jacob stopped by the house at shortly after that to pick her up.

"Make sure you call me, Bella." Her mom said, trying to sound stern, she had a few tears rolling down her cheek.

Bella felt her throat seizing. This was the last time she was ever going to see her mother. "Love you mom." She said hugging her.

Jacob watched from the car. All the thoughts he had struggled to keep at bay through this whole trip broke out. He wanted to yell, to scream. That Bella wouldn't need to say all these goodbyes, that Bella wouldn't need to feel all this guilt, to get all of her things in order, if she would only pick him. She wouldn't have to _die_,if she would only choose him.

He was so wrapped up in this line of thoughts that he didn't notice Bella get in the car.

"Have a good time?" He asked, pulling away from the curb.

"Yeah, you?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

They hopped on to interstate ten and took it until Nashville, where they could follow the forty until California and then five up from there.

That was all their talking consisted of, that and when Jacob asked Bella for the gas money. They drove until the next evening, almost a day straight, trying to make up for lost time. They drove until Jacob was literally sagging over the wheel, and his eyes were barely open.

"Why don't we pull off here?" Bella suggested quietly, pointing to Wal-Mart, she wished she could have given Jake a bed, but they had enough money for two more meals, and one tank of gas, if they spent wisely.

Jacob nodded, and Bella volunteered to go and get some groceries. She got the snack-pack type things she knew he liked, and a liter of ginger ale, the grand total coming out to $9.03

When Bella got back out to the Rabbit she didn't see Jacob, usually he was on the hood of the car, banging his heel impatiently, whistling something.

She went around to the back, his legs were hanging out the end. She saw his chest rising up and down, and saw the tear's tracks, lining his face.

"Oh Jake." She said, putting her hand on his chest, and sat down next to him.

"I just…I feel like I've messed everything up, this trip was supposed to be our last…whatever and now we aren't talking. I ruined it, and after this…I'm never going to see you again. You're going to be…not you. Because I can't change you mind, because I'm not enough. I'm not good enough to make you stay."

"Please, Jake…please, this one, this isn't you. If it was anyone…if it was anyone but him it would be you. You know I love you, you're my best friend."

_I just love you more._ He thought.

Bella didn't know what she was doing, only that she wanted to take his pain away, that she wanted to make it better, somehow.

Bella leaned over him, her hair brushing his face, and pressed her lips against his.

She felt Jacob go still for a second and pulled back.

He put his hand up to her hair, to see her face. "Bella, what are _you_ doing?"

"I can't stay with you Jake, but I can _be _with you there's something I can give you…if…" She took a breath, trying to gather her courage. "If you want it."

Jacob's eyes widened. How long had he wanted to hear that from her? How long had he waited? But never, in his fantasies, which he had plenty of, was this…was them having sex, a way for them to say goodbye.

Jacob propped himself up on his elbow, pulling Bella closer. She held up one finger, smiling shyly, and closed the back of the trunk.

He watched her as she taped up the windows, the way she brushed her hair back, and how her shirt rose up a little on her stomach. He committed it all to memory.

Bella laid down next to Jacob, also on her side. Her heart was in her throat. She didn't really know what to do. She looked up to Jake through her lashes, who was looking down at her through his.

Bella played with the hem of his shirt, it seemed weirdly inappropriate, with a picture of Jack Kerouac carrying a knapsack and said "Hit the road Jack".

"I don't-"

"I've never-" They both blurted at the same time, laughing shortly.

Bella was taking a deep breath when Jacob leaned down to kiss her.

It was the same, as last time, Jacob's impossible warmth washed over her, and reached down to pool somewhere in her stomach.

Only this time they weren't stopping.

He's pulling of her shirt, after removing his, she feels where he touched her, even after his fingers moved.

He's like fire, he's burning her, everywhere, she can feel him everywhere.

Bella hooks her fingers through the loops of his jeans, pulling him closer, they've shifted now, so he's on his elbows, hovering over Bella. He's kissing her, trying to remember everything, her scent, her taste, the curve of her neck…

Jacob moves back up to her mouth, which she opens and sighs into his, creating a whole new layer of frenzy.

Neither asks if the other is sure, because the answer would be no, and they just don't want to hear that right now.

Bella's hands travel from his loops to his buttons, and with shaky fingers she undoes them. Jacob now has his own hand up the side of her cotton shorts, tracing designs on her thigh, causing her to shiver. He fingers the hem of her panties.

Bella slides down her own shorts, and Jacob kicks off his pants to join her, only a few scraps of clothing cover them up now.

She can feel her dampened underwear, and is arching her back, trying to get closer to Jacob, moaning in the back of her throat. Bella would normally feel embarrassed by this behavior, but she's not really herself right now…Jacob's sliding his hand down her calf, and putting her leg over his massive shoulder. And then his tongue is circling her.

He slips in, and she doesn't feel like Bella anymore, she feels like she's turning inside out, and briefly wonders if that's sort of what phasing's like.

He's curling in her, stroking her, and she wonders if she's just going to stop existing, it's almost too much. And then he adds fingers, and it's really almost too much.

She's just about on the brink when Jacob repositions himself over Bella, removing his tongue, she misses the pressure when it's gone, but then there is a new pain, and not as pleasant as the one before.

She's embarrassed, but a tear escapes from her eye.

"I'm sorry." Jacob's whispering over and over, kissing the wetness from her face, pushing back her hair and stroking it. "I'm so sorry Bella."

She clings to him, wrapping her feet around to his back, and he holds her head in one of his huge hands, while she rests it on his shoulder. He holds them both up with his left arm as he begins to move in and out of her slowly.

She starts to relax a little and he quickens the pace. She's moaning out his name now. Dragging it out into two syllables. It's the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. The most beautiful, the most terrible, because he knows this will be the last time.

Bella leans back again, to kiss Jacob, she does it right under his jaw bone as she reaches her release, he follows shortly after, and they both collapse on the floor of his car.

They lay there for a little bit, and hold on to each other. Because it's going to be painful and heart breaking when they have to leave in the morning, because it's going to hurt and there's nothing to make it better.

Bella loops her arm through Jacob's, and puts her hand on the back of his shoulder, she's making designs of a new life she will never have, of one she will mourn for, forever.

And for a second, for one second she hates Edward. She hates him for this _inhuman_ love he caused to take root in her, she hates him for what he's making her do to Jacob. But then the voice in her head, the smaller, reasonable one, reminds her that Edward has never _made_ her do anything, that this is all her.

And she's crying.

She's crying, and shaking, and clinging to him. He's rubbing her back, whispering how it's going to be okay. That everything will be okay. And she knows it's wrong. She knows he shouldn't have to do this, but it's not enough to make her stop, and she just keeps crying. Until the sun starts to rise. Until they both know that it's time to go.

Jacob slides back on Bella's clothing. He's taking his time, carefully putting each part into it's proper hole. He kisses the tiny blue bow on the front of her underwear, her hip bone above the waist of her shorts, her collarbone right above the dip of her shirt.

When she's dressed again he kisses her soft on the lips, they hold the kiss before he puts on his own clothing.

They make their way out of the back without saying anything, and into the front.

The thought occurs to Bella that losing your virginity in a Wal-Mart parking lot brings a lot of other scenarios to mind. But thinks that this particular circumstance is quite unique.

They drive the rest of the journey in silence, eating the food and drinking the drinks Bella got last night.

But it's not that uncomfortable silence that it was before. There's just nothing left to say that hasn't already been said. That they didn't already say last night.

Because the day after tomorrow Bella would be getting married to Edward Cullen, she will be leaving Jacob behind with wounds that will never heal.

And there's nothing you can say to that.


	5. Part Five

They reach the sign FORKS: 5 MILES, and Jacob can swear that he feels something break inside him, that a part has detached.

He drops her off at Charlie's house.

Jacob shuts his eyes, and Bella leans over to kiss him on his cheek.

"Good-bye Jacob."

"You should pick me." He doesn't know what possesses him to say that, since he can't even bring himself to look at her, to hug her, or to even say goodbye.

"I know, it's easier for you to think that, to see that because…" He hears her take a breath, and change tactics. "Because Jacob is wise." She says finally, he hears her sad smile through her voice.

_Jacob is wise._

He drives away, barely able to see anything. A new song plays on the CD.

"…_she has no feelings, no control, she has no heart but she's full of so-ul, there is no hope for you and me, but I still love what I can't see…"_

**SO, it's done. Thanks to everyone who read. Not the cheeriest piece, but, you were warned. For some happier Bella/Jacob check out my other fic, Testimony of a Garage. Much more love for this pair there. **


End file.
